


Twins

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not eating for over a week among other things, Dean decides to take Cas to the hospital. Cas tries to keep things light, but after some less than fortunate news from the doctor, things aren't that great. Cas spends most of the time there comforting Dean through an emotional wreck, but then it turns out maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all. [Domestic AU] (No one dies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

"I'm sure it's nothing, Dean." Cas muttered, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Nothing is not eating for a day, Cas. Not for two weeks." Dean sighed.

"I probably just have a stomach bug or something." Cas said.

"A stomach bug that fucks up your whole...everything?" Dean scoffed.

"Maybe." Cas shrugged. "I'm sure it's not unheard of."

"God you're such an optimist." Dean grumbled.

"Sorry I'm not thinking that my husband's about to die." Cas muttered.

"I don't think you're gonna die." Dean stated.

"No. You think something worse will happen." Cas snorted, gently rubbing the back of Dean's hand.

"Is there a Novak out here?" A brunette woman asked.

"Over here." Dean raised his hand and stood up before helping Cas up.

"You're a skinny little thing, aren't you?" She chuckled.

"Not normally, no." Cas answered.

"We'll have to see about that then." She mused, opening the door to a small intake room. "So if you could just step on this scale real quick..."

"You good?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded as Dean released his hold on Cas's shoulder. Cas stood still for a few seconds before stepping up to the scale, but falling back.

"Whoa there!" Dean caught him in his arms and stood him back upright.

"Possibly not good." Cas muttered.

"You don't say..." Dean chuckled, holding Cas's sides as he stepped back on the scale.

"Looks like you're around 140 pounds. Holy crap." The brunette breathed. "That's way underweight."

"I know what you're thinking. Yes I do feed and water him on a daily basis." Dean laughed, helping Cas back down and into a chair."

Cas smiled along, slouching against Dean and wrapping his arms around his middle. Dean draped an arm around Cas's back and pulled him closer. "Well, I try to feed him at least. He's not eating at all."

"You're family, correct?" The woman – upon further inspection of her shirt – named Clarice asked.

"Sure." Dean stated.

"We're married." Cas clarified, holding up his hand and showing the golden band on his finger.

"Oh. Okay." She muttered slightly awkwardly. "So you're comfortable with him being in here with you?"

"Of course." Cas said, kissing the side of Dean's neck.

"Moving on then. How long haven't you been eating?"

Cas shrugged. "A while."

"Take it from someone who actually  _cares_  about what happens to him – 8 days." Dean answered.

"It has  _not_ been eight days." Cas scoffed.

"Fine. You've had less than half a piece of toast  _once_ in those eight days _._  Once." Dean replied.

"Apparently." Clarice hummed, looking at the small PDA in her hand. "It says when you last came in here three months ago after you...broke your ankle and a couple toes, you weighed 40 more pounds."

"If anyone would know I would. I can actually pick him up without having back pain the next day now." Dean snorted.

"That's the nice thing about being sick. He bridal carries me everywhere." Cas smiled.

"That- that's sweet." She muttered. "So was this appetite loss gradual or sudden?"

"Gradual. For a while he would only leave a few bites of his meal left and then a few started becoming half the meal and then that turned into only  _eating_  a few bites and then not eating at all." Dean answered.

"And you just sit and watch him eat everyday?" Clarice scoffed.

"Well kinda. I mean I  _am_  the one who cooks the meals. I'm the stay-at-home mom of the relationship really." Dean chuckled.

"You have kids then?" She asked dubiously.

"Four." Cas grinned. "Three girls and a boy."

"Wow, that's a lot of kids." She said awkwardly.

"He wanted him. And we all know Cas gets everything he wants." Dean laughed.

"You know you like them too. A little bit at least. Just a little." Cas sang, pinching his fingers together.

"Never." Dean growled.

"Anyways..." The nurse continued, clearing her throat. "What else has been going on?"

"He's not sleeping well. He's waking up in the middle of the night multiple times a night in excruciating pain and stomach cramps that are tear-jerking-"

"What part of your stomach? Upper? Lower?" Clarice asked.

"All over." Cas stated. "And see, Dean. She asked  _me_ , not you."

"Yes, but I'm the one whose been taking care of you and know what's going on. You're just rolling around clutching your stomach the whole time." Dean snorted.

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean and rested his head back down.

"And everything's worse when I eat." Cas added.

"Oh! Obviously there's the weakness and loss of balance and coordination." Dean said. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if he faked that just so he had an excuse to hug me all day."

"You wish. You smell like a horse's ass some days. I don't want to hug  _that_." Cas retorted.

"Yes you do." Dean argued. "He can't...get it up either."

"Well of course not. I haven't eaten in a week and I'm exhausted off my ass. Do you honestly think that if I can barely stand that I can pop a boner at a moment's notice?" Cas scoffed.

Clarice choked a little bit. "Well now I don't need  _that_  clarified."

"Normally isn't it the other way around?" Dean chuckled.

"Is that all you can talk about is sexual innuendos?" Cas groaned.

"Yes." Dean grinned, playfully pinching Cas's ass behind the seat.

"He can't remember stuff sometimes." Dean stated.

"That's most likely attributed due to sleep loss." She replied.

"I could've told you that." Cas rolled his eyes.

"If you remembered it." Dean muttered.

"God you're an ass sometimes. I thought you were supposed to be nice to sick people." Cas teased.

"You're an exception. I can harass you all I want." Dean growled.

"Is that all you can think of?" Clarice asked, anxious to move on to another patient.

"Well the other day he cut himself and it was just a small little thing and it bled for like an hour." Dean mused.

"Was it deep?" She continued.

"No. I was just cutting out coupons and accidentally rolled over on the scissors." He held out his arm and showed the almost completely healed scrape.

"Also he used to be really tan. Like  _I-spend-more-time-outdoors-than-I-do-indoors-with-my-sexy-loving-husband_  tan." Dean sneered.

"It was kinda chilly the other day and I had trouble breathing. Dean had to make the room all steamy to try and help." Cas said.

"That cover everything?" Dean asked, looking over at Cas.

"I think so." Cas nodded. " _But I might not remember._ "

"Is being a pain in the ass a symptom that you can fix?" Dean smirked.

"Sadly no." Clarice hummed, writing something down. "One last thing. We need to take your temperature and get your blood pressure."

"Okay." Cas smiled, sitting up straight and extending his arm over the armrest of the chair.

"Here. This goes in your mouth under your tongue..." She mused, slipping a small thermometer in his mouth before putting a cuff on around his upper arm. "Now we wait for a couple minutes."

"Don't you look adorable." Dean cooed.

"I'd hit you if I weren't supposed to move." Cas grumbled.

"I should take a photo." Dean grinned.

"Yeah and I should take your life." Cas retorted.

"You already have." Dean stated. "All I have is what small dignity I have left."

After a moment, the thermometer went off and Clarice checked it, writing down a number. "All good there. So do you mind me asking how you broke your ankle?"

"Biking accident." "Jumping on the bed." Dean and Cas blurted out at the whole time before looking at each other.

"Jumping on the bed." "Biking accident." They said at the same time again before glancing sideways at each other and giggling.

"Guess it was something pretty strange then?" She asked awkwardly.

"To say the least." Dean chuckled. "He's a weirdo."

"I'll take your word for it." She mumbled, reading the numbers on the blood pressure cuff. "Are you feeling stressed, Mr. Novak?"

"I really need to get that insurance card changed..." Cas muttered to himself. "And no I feel fine, why?"

"Your heart is beating very fast and your blood pressure is up." She answered.

Dean grabbed Cas's head and turned it towards him and placed two fingers at Cas's neck. "Wow. That is kinda fast."

Cas replaced Dean's fingers with his own and frowned. "Yes...it seems that way doesn't it?"

"Well, let's get you a room and a doctor will be with you shortly." Clarice stated, turning off her PDA and putting in his breast pocket.

Cas stood up and and Dean took his hand, holding him close.

"Just right down this hall." She hummed, slowly walking down a brightly-light corridor.

They followed along, Dean's arm looped under Cas's, holding him up. Clarice opened a glass door and directed the two of them in. Clarice reached into a small bin beside the door and handed Cas a white robe.

"Just put this on. It ties in the back." She instructed.

"I know how to put on a dress. I do so often upon Dean's request." Cas stated.

"He's joking." Dean said.

"No I'm not. Don't lie, honey." Cas smirked, taking the light blue gown.

"Just come get me once he's situated." Clarice sighed, shutting the door behind the two of them and pushing a curtain closed.

"You're an asshole." Dean grumbled, pulling Cas's shirt over his head.

"I know." Cas grinned, laughing as Dean tossed his shirt aside. "you shouldn't put shit on the floor, Dean. Hospitals are full of germs. That's why sick people come here. Cos they're sick. And germy. And i"m not putting that shirt back on until you've boiled it."

"I should just put all your clothes on the floor then." Dean growled, unbuckling Cas's belt and dropping it to the side.

"Well that's not suggestive at all." Cas scoffed.

"Not at all." Dean grinned, stepping closer and slowly kissing Cas before unzipping his pants and violently crouching to the floor pulling Cas's pants down to his ankles.

Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean. "I don't know what you're aiming for."

"Nothing." Dean stated, get on his knees and sitting back on his haunches.

"Underwear too?" Cas asked. "I don't think that's necessary."

"I do." Dean stated, pulling Cas's boxers down to his pants.

"Well you got me how you like me. You gonna get me dressed now?" Cas laughed.

"Sure." Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to the inside of Cas's thigh.

Cas started getting dizzy and put his hand on Dean's head for stability. As soon as Cas was stable, the door opened and a young blonde stepped in, immediately gasping at the sight of Dean on his knees in front of a naked Cas and Cas's fingers threaded into Dean's hair.

"This is  _not_  what it looks like." Both of them stated.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I have the wrong room." She stammered.

"Dude. I'm getting his robe on." Dean said, holding up the blue gown draped on the bed." Dean stated.

"Whatever. I won't tell anyone." She turned to walk out of the room.

"He's sick. I'm not gonna suck him off in a hotel room!" Dean called as she pushed the door shut.

"Well. That was awkward." Cas muttered.

"God." Dean laughed into his chest, hands around the backs of Cas's shins. "Nice body from this angle though."

"My body's nice from every angle." Cas stated.

"Damn straight." Dean smirked, lifting up one of Cas's legs and pushing his pants and boxers out from under him and then stepping Cas out of the other leg.

Dean smiled, completely wrapping his arms around Cas's lower half.

"Let go of me. I'm cold. I need to get  _something_ on. At least before someone thinks you're about to finger my ass." Cas snorted.

"Fine." Dean pouted standing up and unfolding the hospital gown. He stood behind Cas and slowly pushed one of Cas's arms into the sleeve. They let the gown hang open for a moment as Dean kissed the side of Cas's neck. After a moment, he laughed and brought the gown over and pulled it over Cas's arm. Dean quickly tied the fabric strips in the back, putting them in large bows.

"Please tell me you didn't." Cas groaned, feeling behind him.

"I did." Dean sang.

"Ughhhh." Cas drawled. "You know I hate when you put bows on me."

"You love bows." Dean growled, lifting him bridal style and putting him on the bed, Cas laughing.

"Spoiled brat..." Dean muttered.

Cas giggled.

"I should drop you on the floor." Dean smiled.

"I'd bite you if you did." Cas retorted. "Hard."

"Don't worry I'm used to it." Dean growled.

Cas looked at Dean and smirked, wagging his eyebrows up at down.

"I'm gonna put this on your finger. It monitors your heart rate and oxygen level." Clarice said, putting a small plastic clip on the tip of his finger. "And I'm going to need to put a needle in your arm for dispensing medication if necessary. Considering you haven't eaten in over a week, nutrients will most likely be injected directly into your bloodstream."

"Need me to hold your hand?" Dean chuckled.

"Fuck off." Cas laughed, swatting Dean's hand away.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get stabbed in the arm and it hurts." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're an ass." Cas sneered.

"Takes one to know one." Dean sang.

Cas flipped Dean off and watched as Clarice wiped his arm down with a small alcohol pad.

"You think you can handle this?" Dean asked.

"I've handled a lot worse inside me." Cas muttered, Clarice choking once again. "Like that month I dated your brother before we met."

"TMI, Cas." Dean groaned. "Don't care to know about that."

"We're married. I can get as TMI as I-  _SON OF A BITCH!_ " Cas's hand immediately wrapped around Dean's arm and clenched down tightly.

"Sorry." Clarice muttered, adjusting the needle inside him.

"Was not expecting that." Cas winced.

"Dude. When was the last time you cut your nails?" Dean grunted prying Cas's hand off his arm and staring at the five red marks left. He wiped his shirt over the little scratches.

"Sorry." Cas hissed, looking at the crimson smudges on the hem of Dean's shirt.

"Trim your claws when we get home." Dean laughed. "Immediately."

"Take to me to a salon." Cas smirked.

"Sure if you'll pay." Dean snorted.

"Forget it then. I'll trim them myself." Cas huffed.

Dean chuckled, finally pulling a chair up next to the bed and sitting down.

After adjusting the monitors and putting some more things onto Cas, Clarice walked to the door. "A doctor will be in shortly. Is there anything else you might need?"

"How about for you to get over yourself and realize that two men can love love each other without it being a trainwreck and just because you were raised and taught that two people of the same sex cant be in a loving committed relationship, sometimes what you're taught to believe isn't always right." Dean smiled bitterly.

Clarice quickly hurried out the door and Cas immediately frowned. "That was fucking rude, Dean."

" _She_  was fucking rude." Dean grumbled.

"She still did her job. She just did it grumpily and awkwardly." Cas muttered. "And I'm sure she didn't purposely put the needle in so hard."

"No you're just a pathetic wimp." Dean laughed.

Both looked up when someone knocked on the glass door.

"Castiel Novak-But-Actually-It's-Winchester-But-My-Insurance-Hasn't-Changed-The-Name-On-My-Card." The doctor chuckled. "I'd recognize that name anywhere. Obviously your insurance still hasn't changed your name."

"Nope." Cas sighed.

The blonde shut the door behind her and adjusted her glasses. "What are you here for this time? Didn't get in another dildo throwing war did you?"

"No." Cas shook his head.

"We decided to break that habit." Dean snorted.

"Before Castiel broke his other foot I hope." She mused.

"Nothing says 'Happy Birthday' like breaking your ankle tripping on a dildo." Cas snickered.

"Is that why you're back today by the way? Did you hurt your ankle again?" The doctor asked.

"No, my ankle is better than ever and ready to take down any dildo that gets in it's way." Cas stated.

"Well I'd advise against it. So what's the real reason you've graced us with your presence?" She replied.

"Don't you have a symptoms chart or something?" Cas groaned.

"Yes, I do. I just want to make sure we didn't miss anything." She said.

"Fine. I'm too lazy. Dean tell the nice doctor my problems." Cas sighed.

"He's a pain in the ass, doesn't do shit unless he's getting paid, is way too picky about dinner-"

"Dean." Cas snapped.

Dean laughed. "See? Pain in the ass."

The doctor laughed at the sight of the two of them smiling like idiots.

"Anyways. He's not eating. Not for 8 days. Not sleeping, but that's mostly due to the most painful stomach cramps you could imagine. He's constantly dizzy and falling over and can't do anything without my assistance. Which is great cos I can rub it in his face was a good husband I am. Men just don't seem to turn him on anymore either. I'll have to go find a straight bar for him." Cas pumched Dean in the arm muttering a quiet "Fuck you." "Memory issues. And apparently his blood pressure is high. Anything else, Cas?" He asked.

"I think that's it. Maybe we need to leave one of our children on a doorstep somewhere across the country. They're exhausting too." Cas laughed.

"I thought  _I_  was the one who didn't like our kids." Dean chuckled.

"You are. You're an ass." Cas growled.

"Well you haven't eaten in so long, we should get you on some fluids to get you on your way to being renourished." She said.

"So, any idea what the hell's wrong with me? I do miss touching my husband other than  _I'm-too-weak-to-get-off-the-bed-to-use-the-bathroom-please-carry-me_  kind of touches." Cas snorted.

"I'm going to have to go consult with a couple specialists, but I'll get you answers as soon as I can." She replied.

"Do you think he has something bad?" Dean asked.

"It's nothing to worry about at the moment." She smiled. "I just need to get a second opinion before I can give you a probable diagnosis."

"Okay. I'm sure everything's fine. I trust you, Dr. Foutre." Cas stated.

The doctor nodded at him. "I'll return shortly."

"Alright. I'm not going anywhere." Cas chuckled.

"A nurse will be right in to get an IV started." She finished, walking out the door.

Dean gave Cas a sideways glance.

"Don't get your pink, satiny panties in a bunch. I'm gonna be fine." Cas groaned.

"I sure hope so." Dean muttered.

"I will be." Cas smiled, sitting up and kissing Dean. "I'll be fine because I love you and am not gonna waste another day sick when I could be making sweet love to you."

"You're such a sap." Dean laughed.

" _You've_  been sappier." Cas countered.

"Yes but that's only cos I want to get laid." Dean stated.

"Sure." Cas rolled his eyes. "You know you don't need to be romantic to get laid. Remember that time you literally threw a cucumber at me and told me to make you a salad and I got turned on we ended up screwing on the couch?"

"Oh trust me I'll never forget that. I love salads a lot more now." Dean smirked.

"Here. Get in bed with me." Cas rolled over and patted the bed. "Don't worry. If it can hold obese people, it can hold a normal weight and underweight adult male."

"Fine. Those chairs aren't that comfy anyways." Dean smiled, easing onto the bed and holding Cas in his arms and slotting their legs together.

"This is much nicer in a bigger bed." Cas muttered.

"Shut up and cuddle." Dean growled.

"Alright." Cas breathed, nuzzling his face into Dean's neck.

"I love you." Dean whispered.

"You too, assbutt." Cas replied.

* * *

Cas had long since fallen asleep wrapped up in Dean's arms. Dean had been careful not to wake him when the blonde nurse from the hospital gown incident came in with the IV fluids. He'd offered her Cas's arm and she set everything up. Afterwards she stood and watched for a few minutes as Dean readjusted Cas's arm to a more comfortable position. The nurse offered him a soft smile before silently leaving the room.

* * *

"I can come back later." She said quietly.

"No. Of course not." Dean shook his head before blowing lightly in Cas's face. Cas didn't budge. "One second."

He rubbed his nose against Cas's until he started grumbling.

"C'mon baby. Gotta wake up. Doctor's here." Dean sang.

Cas drearily opened his eyes and rolled over so he became the little spoon to Dean's big and they were both facing Dr. Foutre.

"A few doctors and I have gone over your symptoms and we have a few probable diagnoses." She said.

"That doesn't sound like a good tone in your voice there." Dean laughed uncomfortably.

"That's because the news isn't good. Castiel's symptoms line up with many of those that come about with early onset Parkinsons disease." She stated.

Dean felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat as the words came out.

"And if not Parkinsons, you could possibly have cancer somewhere in your body." Dr. Foutre continued.

"Worst case scenarios right?" Dean asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'm afraid not. These along with a few other rare, yet still severe diseases are the only options we've seen." She stated.

"That can't be. That's not right!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean." Cas looked over his shoulder. "Shush."

"Don't tell me to fucking shush!" Dean growled. "He's sick, but he's not fatally ill. He can't be! He has a family and a life and he's not gonna lose that all to some disease. Not now. Not this young."

"I understand that-"

"No you don't fucking understand!" Dean shouted.

"Dean!" Cas snapped sternly. "Calm down."

"No! I'm not gonna fucking calm down, Castiel!" Dean replied.

"Yes you will, Dean." Cas stated.

"We're going to run some blood tests and do a complete full blood workup to confirm either of these diagnoses." Dr. Foutre continued.

"Always happy to bleed for anyone." Cas muttered.

"A nurse will come in and take that for you." She said quietly. "I'm...I'm so so sorry."

Cas turned back over in the bed towards Dean and saw his cheeks already wet with tear-tracks running down them.

"Dean..." Cas said quietly, pulling Dean closer and holding his head against his shoulder.

"I can't lose you, Cas. I love you." Dean choked, beginning to sob.

"I love you too, Dean. But you're not gonna lose me. I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long time." Cas said, reaching down and pulling the blankets up over them. "I'm not leaving you or the kids alone. Not as long as I can say anything about it."

"But that's the thing. I know you'd never do it on purpose, but you can't control disease and illness." Dean whimpered.

"Sure I can. Positive attitude and-"

"You know that's bullshit." Dean sighed.

"You're bullshit." Cas smiled, kissing the top of Dean's head.

"How the hell can you joke around right now?" Dean scoffed.

"Well it's better than sitting around hugging people and crying isn't it?" Cas smirked.

"Fuck you." Dean mumbled. "You're the not the one who's gonna lose his husband."

"Neither are you." Cas said. "So why don't you sit up and act like nothing's wrong? Because nothing is."

"Nothing wrong?" Dean frowned, pulling back and looking at him. "You could have Parkinsons! Or cancer! Or some other fatal disease!" He scoffed.

"Yes. I could. It doesn't mean I do." Cas stated.

"But it doesn't mean you don't." Dean argued.

"Then assume I don't and be fine and minutely worried about what I  _do_  have. Or assume I do have one and spend what time you have left with me having a good time and kissing me instead of making a snotty mess on my neck." Cas replied.

This time Dean did laugh a little.

"Either way, all we can do is wait." Cas rolled in closer to Dean and draped his arms over him lazily.

"Here." Cas said softly, pushing Dean's shoulder and rolling him over. Cas pulled Dean back against him and since he was slightly smaller than him, throwing his leg in front of Dean's, trying his hardest to completely wrap himself around him.

Dean started laughing and looking over his shoulder. "You're the worst big spoon I've  _ever_  seen."

"Well that doesn't say much since you normally refuse to be the little." Cas snorted kissing the back of Dean's neck. "How many big spoons have you been with? 4?"

"More than that." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Tell me their names then." Cas replied, playing with the hem of Dean's shirt.

"Well there's you – even though you're terrible at being a big spoon. Benny was rarely. Lisa was jokingly, but she didn't really do it often...Uh...Give me a minute." Dean muttered.

Cas started clicking his tongue to the Jeopardy anthem.

"Shut up, you." Dean smiled.

"Is that all you can come up with? Two people who rarely ever did it?" Cas smirked.

"I'd elbow you in the stomach if you weren't sick..." Dean grumbled.

"Second thought, who needs doctors? I'm fine being sick my whole life." Cas snickered.

"I'm not." Dean stated.

"Either way, I'm surprised you didn't have more big spoons. You're a giant cuddler." Cas chuckled.

"I am not." Dean argued.

"How many nights have you half-assed your way through sex just so you can get to the cuddling?" Cas responded.

"Zero." Dean answered.

"All of them." Cas growled.

"Is that you're way of telling me I'm bad in bed?" Dean scoffed jokingly.

"Well it sure as hell isn't my way of telling you you're good in bed either." Cas retorted.

"Shut up. I'm _amazing_." Dean drawled.

"Yeah." Cas breathed. "You are."

Someone knocked on the door before entering. The blonde nurse entered and smiled at them.

"I'm here to draw your blood." She stated walking over to the counter beside the bed and opening some drawers.

"Damn. I thought you were here for the orgy." Cas smiled.

"Yeah I wish." She snorted.

Dean and Cas both turned and gave her an odd look.

"Just kidding." She laughed awkwardly, getting out 6 vials.

"Need me to hold your hand this time?" Dean asked.

"Well considering the needle's already in me..." Cas smirked. "No."

"That's the IV. You can only put shit in it. You have to draw blood with a new needle, dumbass!" Dean laughed.

"Oh fuck." Cas muttered.

"Can you sit up so I can get to your arm better?" The nurse asked.

Dean pushed Cas up sitting and sat him to face her. He sat up behind him and hugged Cas around his waist. Cas looked over and gave him a quick kiss. Dean smiled and kissed him back, but Cas pulled back and tried to avoid frowning. He thought he'd made Dean feel better, but it turns out although Dean had been laughing and smiling, he'd still been crying.

Cas felt a pang of sadness and was thinking of something to say, but then he felt a sharp stab in his arm and bit his lip.

"Wimp." Dean snorted, sniffling a little.

"Fuck off." Cas winced, glancing down at the needle in his arm.

"As you wish, dear." Dean chuckled. "I'll fuck off and leave and you'll never have to speak to me again."

"Don't you dare." Cas growled.

"That's the attitude." Dean smiled, nuzzling his face in the crook of Cas's neck.

"You are the most romantic, cute piece of shit." Cas laughed.

"Am not. I'm a manly man." Dean said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Cas sang as the blonde put a gauze pad over his arm and withdrew the needle.

"Hold this right here for a second." She instructed.

Cas placed two fingers over the gauze as she withdrew the needle and started unrolling some medical tape. She promptly wrapped it over Cas's forearm and put everything in the trash and in the drawer.

Before she left, the nurse glanced between the two men for a moment. "I uh...I hope you're gonna be okay."

"He will." Dean stated. "Can't say the same for me."

"Sure you will." Cas smiled.

The nurse smiled pathetically at the two of them before placing the vials of blood in a tray and exiting the room.

Cas looked back over at Dean and smiled before leaning in and kissing him. "You are  _definitely_  not pretty when you cry, honey."

"I'm not pretty at all." Dean grumbled. "I'm a man."

"A very pretty one." Cas stated, ruffling Dean's hair.

"Well if I'm pretty, then that means you must be, too." Dean snorted.

"Okay. I'm your little pretty boy." Cas sang.

Dean laughed and smiled at him. "Well considering I just said that if you are then I am, you are not a pretty boy. You fucking wish you were."

"What's this about wishing when I already know?" Cas smirked.

"Fucker..." Dean muttered.

Cas leaned back against Dean and loving arms held him there.

"You're a dork." Dean said.

"Yep." Cas nodded. "So are you."

"Amen." Dean chuckled, kissing the back of Cas's head.

* * *

After half an hour, Dr. Foutre returned holding a piece of paper.

"So?" Dean looked up from where he was laying, Cas lying on top of him, head resting on his chest.

"The results are back." She stated, pulling a chair up next to the bed.

"They're not good are they...?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not." She replied, turning around the paper and showing them. "The white blood cell count is extremely high, signifying that the body is fighting something. A lot. In most cases, this means cancer. Castiel's levels are 87,000 while the average, healthy person should have a white blood cell count of somehwere between 5,000 and 9,000. Also upon microscopic examination of the cells, we saw many cancerous cells – much more than healthy ones."

"No." Dean breathed, shaking his head and sitting up, Cas shifting into some weird position. "No that's not right. It can't be!"

"I'm sorry, but it's what the tests are saying." Dr. Foutre replied. "Cancer doesn't mean fatality though. Lots of people live for tens of years after getting diagnosed."

"Oh. Well that's great. In ten years our daughter's only going to be twelve." Dean choked.

"More than ten, sir. Many people live completely full normal lives afterwards." She stated.

"Yeah and then half of them die, too. Some people live sure. But a shit ton of people die, too and I can't fucking deal with that!" Dean broke down sobbing and Cas immediately hugged him, holding his head into his neck.

"So um...What do I do now?" Cas asked, turning back to the doctor, rubbing one hand up Dean's back.

"We'll have the hospital oncologist come visit you and you'll talk it over with him." She answered.

"Dr. Foutre?" The blonde nurse called, knocking on the door and entering.

"Yes, Amanda?" Dr. Foutre replied.

Amanda looked at Dean and Cas on the bed and let out a tense "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" The doctor responded.

"You were given the wrong bloodwork." She stated.

"Wrong bloodwork?" She frowned.

Amanda nodded. "Apparently we have two C. Novak's in the hospital at the moment. One's Castiel and the other is Carlos."

"So this is not his bloodwork then?" Dr. Foutre asked.

"No, it's not. This is." Amanda handed the doctor a paper and waited for her to look over it.

Dean looked up and sniffed, awaiting a response from the doctor.

"Oh." She said after a moment.

"What?" Dean choked. "What's it say?"

Dr. Foutre smiled at him. "He doesn't have cancer. Or Parkinsons. Or anything."

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"He's just severely deficient in a couple vitamins and nutrients. That's all." She grinned. "The IV should get him feeling better tonight and all you'll need after that is some daily high-dose supplements of them for a while and he'll be back to normal."

"What vitamins?" Cas asked.

"B12 and D3." She answered. "Have you had any changes in your diet lately?"

"About a month before this started, I took up veganism." Cas mused.

"That would do it. B12 and D3 are only found in meat. So between the perscription supplements and eating lots of meat you'll be back to being yourself." She explained.

"That's it?" Dean said.

"That's it." Dr. Foutre replied.

Dean broke ou tin a smile and hugged Cas tightly, Cas letting out a forced grunt at the impact.

"You're gonna be okay." Dean whispered.

"I told you so." Cas replied, kissing Dean on the cheek.

"I am so sorry about that mixup. I really am. I will make sure that whoever's responsible is held accountable an-"

"I don't care." Dean said. "Cas is okay and that's all that matters. That's all that's ever mattered."

"Dean, Dean I can't breathe. You're gonna have to let go of me sometime." Cas wheezed.

"Oops." Dean muttered, still refusing to let go of Cas, but loosening his hold.

Dr. Foutre pulled out a small pad and scribbled down some notes and nutrients and dosages and then signed her name.

"Here. Fill this as soon as you can and load that cute little face with all the meat you can find." She chuckled.

"Will do." Dean replied.

"Oh don't worry I'm used to that." Cas sneered.

"Shut up, you big dumb idiot." Dean laughed.

"Not as long as we both shall live." Cas sang.

"You remember our wedding vows?" Dean scoffed.

"Verbatim. Don't you?" Cas answered.

"Sure. Definitely." Dean nodded.

"You are the worst husband ever." Cas laughed.

* * *

"Be quiet. We don't want to wake any of them." Dean whispered, silently opening the door to the house.

"What the hell took so long?" A pouty sixteen year-old frowned.

"You have school in the morning. You're supposed to be in bed." Cas stated.

"Fuck going to bed and fuck school. I'll just be a stripper." She smirked.

"Yeah, well as long as you're a good one, then all the power to you. We wouldn't want any bad strippers to carry the family name." Dean snorted.

"Go to bed, Lexie." Cas said. "It's 2 AM."

"You say that like I'm not up till 2 AM anyways. It's hard to sleep when you're dads are moaning and groaning away in the bedroom at ungodly hours of the night." She groaned.

"You are the most vulgar child, I swear to God." Dean laughed.

"No question that she's yours then." Cas retorted.

"You know what, Cas? Go fuck yourself." Dean snorted.

"Remember the days when you used to care about what you said in front of me?" Lexie cooed.

" _I_  do. I don't think Dean ever even knew about it. I mean your first word was 'fuck'." Cas smiled. "And at that time, I was working most of the day so Dad was taking care of you."

"Well it's better than my first word being 'mama'.  _I'm looking at you, Jacob._ " She muttered.

"We have the most fucked up kids." Cas chuckled. "We should not have anymore."

"Please don't. Not anymore. Just please. No." Lexie pleaded.

"Little too late for that." Cas growled.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"The surrogate's first ultrasound was last week. That's where we went Thursday." Cas grinned.

Lexie let out a long groan. "Are you shitting me?"

"We were actually going to tell you guys today." Dean stated.

"I don't want another sibling though." She grumbled.

"Good. Cos you're not getting one." Dean replied.

"So you're joking? Thank God." She sighed.

"No. We're not joking. Because  _we're having twins_." Dean whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder then grabbing Cas's hand and pulling him away. "Now go to bed.  _All_  of you. Don't think I don't see you two behind the stairs."

Quick footsteps hurried back up the stairs and Dean chuckled, Lexie still standing in front of the door frozen.


End file.
